Bellatrix
Bellatrix was a creation of the Auditor, born as his second incarnation, although she is introduced before her "older sister" Maia. A dark psychic sorceress, she practices using the techniques of the dark arts; she can project dark magic attacks and even use her dark resurrecting power to animate dead bodies. She is able to produce a green cloud mist that can carry her afloat as means of transportation across the air. Bellatrix despises the Auditor and NEXUS and wishes to be set free from his control, covertly opposing him to the point of offering aid to both Hank, Jesus, and even Tricky in hopes that they can kill him. When Deimos regained his memories, Bellatrix becomes increasingly protective of him, sharing information of the Auditor's weaknesses; thwarting her "younger brother" Phobos from obtaining the sacred orb shard embedded in his chest that keeps him alive and finally, she openly defies the Auditor by helping Deimos escape from his grasp. In return, the Auditor mockingly gives back her heart before fatally wounding her and leaving her to die. While tracking the Auditor down, Jesus finds her dying, appearing to be happy to be able to see him, although his Binary Sword cannot heal her severe wounds. Hank's group also arrives, helplessly watching her body dissolve and deteriorate into the air. Hank asks Jesus if she suffered; Jesus replies that she was smiling when she died. History Bellatrix is one of the Auditor's many incarnations, with him keeping her heart in his possession. Due to this, she is bound to serve him; her acts of betrayal would mean certain death. Despite these harsh conditions, Bellatrix deeply resented the Auditor and worked covertly towards his death, mainly by manipulating the enemies that want him dead. She has an older sister, who appears to look much younger than her, named Maia, who is loyal to the Auditor. She also has other younger siblings, who are also detachments of the Auditor himself. Nearing her end in the series, the Auditor charges Bellatrix with one final job, which is to guard at high-powered spiritual priest named Athos. Phobos attempts to convincer her to secretly release him because he is secretly plotting with the Infant to destroy the Auditor. Suspiciously, the Auditor grants Bellatrix her freedom but with a fatal catch. The Auditor returns her heart but immediately pierces her chest afterwards and poisons her with his toxic gas. Though she was found by Jesus and Hank, Jesus was unable to use his Binary Sword to save her live and she succumbs to the fatal poison. At the moment of her death, Bellatrix's body disintegrates into the air and becomes a purified soul. Her last thoughts are that she was happy that she was finally free and that she was able to find peace. Personality Being an incarnation, Bellatrix shares some similarities to her creator. She often uses other people to deal with her own dirty work, ironically along with her purpose to kill the Auditor himself. This is seen several times throughout the series when she lets Hank escape, keeping him alive in the hopes that he can find a way to kill the Auditor at some point in the future. She even comes to the point of seeing Jesus for help in slaying the Auditor as well, obtaining few of the sacred orb shards with the power of the shards to aid her. Bellatrix does not like to be manipulated. When the Auditor first sends her to kill Shinobi's ninja clan and she was almost killed by Tricky's demonic power, she was furious that he would deceive her in such a way, to which the Auditor responds by squeezing her heart as punishment. Most of all, Bellatrix wishes to be free of the Auditor's hold and to have her heart returned to her. Physical Description Bellatrix is one of the few female characters in the series to dress wear stylish female clothing. She wore a black coloured bust shirt with dark coloured gloves. She also wore a red skirt with a brown leather belt strapped to her waist and walked in high heels as her shoes. Bellatrix has long green hair that extends below her waist that also covers parts of her face. She is often seen wearing orange shades and a pair of green lensed goggles on her forehead. She possesses chestnut coloured eyes but will turn dark green when using her powers in battle. Powers and Abilities Belllatrix is one of the Auditor's strongest detachments and is not to be taken lightly. Due to her highly skilled abilities in dark sorcery, most long-range, airborne or projectile attacks are rendered completely ineffective and often their attacks would be deflected back at the opponents. Her attacks are swift, accurate, debilitating and deadly. She often will use many of her attacks in quick succession, forcing her challengers to concern themselves on dodging them if they want to escape injury or death. While she is mostly long-ranged oriented with her attacks, she is also skilled in close range combat and will teleport herself to dodge her opponent's close range attacks and unleash a deadly counterattack. However, as it was revealed, Bellatrix's powers cannot penetrate Phobos' barrier nor is she as versatile as Mojo; while Maia's powers are more defensively oriented, her crystal mirror demon has proven to be far more dangerous than Bellatrix herself. * Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: For those who do manage to come within striking distance, a strike is not guaranteed, as she has proven quite nimble and light on her feet, capable of dodging swords and blows with relative ease. * Green Mist Cloud: Bellatrix can produce a green cloud of mist to which she can enlarge it to become large enough for her to climb on cand carry her afloat wherever she pleases. It is her main form of transportation, as she does not have the power to teleport at vast distances like the Auditor or Maia. From this floating cloud she can observe and follow both friend and foe, as well as attack and defend if need be. It also seems Bellatrix had to be conscious for this ability to work, seeing as how when she lost consciousness after being wounded by Athos, the cloud she was riding shrank and she fell into the river below. * Regeneration: As long her heart exists outside of her body, Bellatrix can regenerate to a considerable degree. This ability was best displayed when she healed from a non-fatal blow from Hank when he shot an AT4 rocket and when she completely recovered from Athos' laser shot, which had punched a large hole all the way through her chest. Her healing capabilities would still exist if her heart was in her body however even while the Auditor held her heart her regeneration was extremely slow, and certainly could not act fast enough to counter a burst of his strongest toxic gas. * Teleportation: Unlike the Auditor and Maia, who can teleport away from a battle instantly at long distances away, Bellatrix was only able to use her teleporting ability during battle. She is often seen using this ability when her enemies would strike her at close range, making her vanish and appear instantly behind her enemies and launch her counterattacks. * Deflector Shield: One of Bellatrix's most well known moves in terms of defense and counterattack wise is her deflector shield. Similar to Jesus' shield, it can freeze any type of long ranged projectile attack that targets and her and redirects them back at her attackers. Unlike the Auditor's or Phobos' barriers, which prove to be the ultimate defense mechanism in the series, her shield cannot fully deflect powerful attacks, such as when during her first encounter and battle with Jesus, he used his laser beams against her shield, which appeared powerful enough to pierce the effects of her shield and damage her physically. * Dance of the Dead: Like Jesus' ability to revive the dead as mummified zombies, Bellatrix is able to control corpses as if they were puppets, to either attack or distract enemies, or protect her from harm by utilizing them as shields. Since her victims are already dead, they are practically invincible, there being few ways to destroy them: slicing them into many small pieces, burning, intense amount of gunfire and of course distracting or injuring Bellatrix as she would then flee and the Dance of the Dead would end. When her control on her victims is released, they collapse. Relationships The Auditor Despite being created from the Auditor's own body, Bellatrix has great resentment towards her creator; her first mission after creation was to keep watch and if possible, kill Hank. However, she nearly got killed from Hank's electric strike, something that prompted her to attack him in vengeance. Naraku nearly killed her by squeezing her heart, which forced Bellatrix back into servitude to him. Wanting nothing more than to be free, Bellatrix sought out any possible means of destroying the Auditor; however, he is more or less aware of her schemes. Eventually, he grows tired of Bellatrix and returns her heart, then injects his toxic gas into her to ensure a short and painful freedom. Maia Although never stated, it is possible that Bellatrix and Maia are very close, as Bellatrix never had any ill thoughts about Maia; she did, however, have negative thoughts on her other siblings, who also became detachments of the Auditor, especially of Phobos. It is also possible that Bellatrix's betrayal and death inspired Maia to betray the Auditor, given the slight sadness she expressed when she realized Bellatrix had died. Bellatrix's death may have also caused Maia to question her existence. They are the first two incarnations of Naraku, and both of them live the longest compared to all the other incarnations of the series, many of which are killed after their first encounter with Hank and his friends and other recurring characters in the series. Phobos After being charged with caring for the first Infant, Kagura soon learned she had to take him more seriously. She hated having to take care of him, but was overjoyed when a priest managed to split him in half. However, he quickly regrew from his right half. Kagura then had to put up with being ordered around by him, becoming greatly resentful. She was willing to team up with both of Phobos and the Infant if it meant getting her heart back from the Auditor; however, she later regretted the idea, and was happy to see him finally killed by Sanford after he was severely weakened by the Auditor. Deimos As both of them are the Auditor's tools, Bellatrix was often charged with retrieving him after a failed mission. Following the return of Deimos' memories, Bellatrix believed she found a useful tool of her own, willing to use him to kill the Auditor. However, when she teamed up with Phobos and needed to take his shard, Bellatrix decided to let Deimos go, showing she had become protective of him. Jesus When they initially met, they were strangers. But as time went on, Bellatrix believed that Jesus might free her from the Auditor's grasp due to his great power, therefore she would search for Jesus many times and try to convince him to help her kill the Auditor, but would always refuse. They were the same, both loyal to only themselves (even though Bellatrix was forced to work for the Auditor, she was often brooding about how to kill him) and cold towards almost all others, including some if not all of their family. As she died, Jesus stopped his fight with Mag Agent: Gestalt to find Bellatrix in a green grass field by a river, intending to save her with the Binary Sword. However, it was too late for her to be saved, most likely because she needed a mostly-intact body and hers was disintegrating and deteriorating at a fast pace. Kagura stated that she was happy to see a person who cared for her before her death and smiled as her body vanished into thin air. Hank Bellatrix generally views Hank as a pest and is always reluctant in helping him in any way. When she has to face Hank, she never holds back, but she does toy with him and wants to make sure he's in pain. Nonetheless, she does try to aid Hank and his friends whenever she can't contact Jesus, and later in the series Hank tends to worry about Bellatrix and her fate as he warns her not to die before they can kill the Auditor and collect her heart. It is later shown in the series that Bellatrix comes to a point where she decided to aid Hank and his friends from time to time, giving them information of the Auditor and what NEXUS is up to. Shortly before her death, Hank extended an offer for her to join his team, but Bellatrix rejected the offer, as they had been enemies for too long. Tricky Although the two don't meet as much as Bellatrix does with Hank and Jesus, Bellatrix viewed Tricky as an abomination created by hell. During their first encounters, Bellatrix seemed overconfident that she could defeat Tricky with relative ease as Tricky was not in his full power state. As the series progresses, Bellatrix eventually grows fear of Tricky's vast demonic power when she witnesses him transformed into his true demonic form and nearly obliterated NEXUS' armory to find the location of his Portable Improbability Drive. When Bellatrix openly defied and betrayed the Auditor, she went around and started aiding the Auditor's enemies. She even came to Tricky's aid when he was facing NEXUS agents under the T-Virus and helps him kill the horde. Although Tricky was not present at the time of Bellatrix's death, he later comes across the green field where Bellatrix's body disintegrated and finds the charred remains of her body with the Auditor's poison smell surrounding it, indicating that the Auditor finally decided to kill her. This left Tricky with no emotion, but eventually motivated him more to destroy the Auditor and NEXUS once and for all.